


My Love, you're Glowing

by RosePetalsAndRain



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bats, Faeries - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff on Halloween, Halloween, Jisung is a faerie, M/M, Minho has purple freckles ohoho, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, is this a lil bit of a mess? yes. it's a dump of minsung LOVE, minho is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePetalsAndRain/pseuds/RosePetalsAndRain
Summary: Two voices speaking into the abyss made up of many voice their order in a small coffee shop, belonging to one witch and one faerie. They’re both bundled up warm against the frosty outside chill, and their hands are intertwined.“Coming right up.”“Small happinesses,” Jisung turns to Minho, using his free hand to brush over the witch’s purple freckles that glow bright beneath the artificial lighting of the coffee shop. “Happy Halloween.”alternatively: the fluffy minsung fic ft. adorable kids interaction that you never knew you needed.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	My Love, you're Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> IM PROBABLY A LITTLE LATE TO POST THIS but its still very much halloween here, so enjoy! :D

It’s Halloween. 

Despite the dark connotations of the day, the morning sun shines bright onto the streets hand-decorated with autumn spirit, and the air, however chilly, surrounds the town like an iced sheet with orange hues. It’s a warm colour, and all around them: orange pumpkins, leaves and banners litter driveways and pavements and not a corner of their little world is left untouched by the season.

It’s comforting. Festive, in a way. The type of setting that sparks positivity within people, no matter how they may try to fight against being drawn into it.

“One americano and a black forest hot chocolate to go, please.”

“And could we also add two iced cupcakes and a slice of that treacle tart, please?”

Two voices speaking into the abyss made up of many voice their order in a small coffee shop, belonging to one witch and one faerie. They’re both bundled up warm against the frosty outside chill, and their hands are intertwined. 

“Coming right up.” 

“Small happinesses,” Jisung turns to Minho, using his free hand to brush over the witch’s purple freckles that glow bright beneath the artificial lighting of the coffee shop. “Happy Halloween.”

Jisung’s wings shimmer and catch the sun rays projecting through the shop windows, and Minho doesn’t need to check to be aware of the fact that his own cheek is now most likely alight with fairy dust from his boyfriend’s hands. It doesn’t bother him. It shows everybody else that they belong to each other; that they’re intertwined even when their hands aren’t. A small part of Jisung with him even when they have to pull away from each other, if only to grab their drinks, which are now ready.

Both drinks, encased in familiar insulative cups, are taken by Jisung before he hands Minho his americano. Minho takes a sip of the bitter beverage and watches the younger take his first sip of the drink he’d wanted to try out all week -- and can’t help but smile when Jisung’s eyes light up, golden and blissful. A good sign. 

“Is it good?” 

“I think I’ve found my new favourite drink,” Jisung enthuses, taking another mouthful and startling when the red-hot liquid burns his tongue suddenly. “Do you want to try some?”

“Oh, go on then,” Minho smiles, and plucks the drink from Jisung’s fingers, ignoring the whine that leaves the fae’s lips as instead of taking a sip, Minho simply holds the drink next to his own and lets go. The drinks stay levitating in the air, and Minho grins, turning back to Jisung to cut his whine off mid-syllable.

Jisung’s mouth is warm where it meets Minho’s own, and his lips are as silky soft as the whipped cream piled atop his drink that he holds between his fingers. Minho steps impossibly close before wrapping his boyfriend up into his arms as he deepens the kiss, tasting the black forest fruit undertones hidden in the rich chocolate that still lingers on Jisung’s lips. He smiles, feeling the younger smile back against him as his arms reach up to wrap around Minho’s neck, and not even the annoyed huff of the employee behind the counter can break them apart - they’re still waiting on their food, so logically they can’t move from where they’re waiting until they have it, after all. 

They pull apart, but don’t make any move to step away from each other as they stand: chest to chest, nose to nose; intertwined next to the countertop and their still-steaming drinks. They simply take each other in, Minho’s purple eyes gazing into Jisung’s golden ones as the sounds of their treats being boxed and bagged a little way of them infiltrates back into their ears, the amusing realisation that a world outside each other  _ does _ still exist hitting somewhere vague in the back of both boys’ minds. 

“Delicious,” Minho whispers, and Jisung snorts, batting at his chest at the cheesy display.

“Here’s your order,” the friendlier of the baristas interrupts them, offering a smile along with the box contained in a paper bag, adorned with a glittery bat sticker in the true spirit of Halloween. “Enjoy!”

Jisung and Minho thank her, and Jisung grabs the bag as Minho plucks their drinks from the air before falling back into step with Jisung, handing Jisung his hot chocolate before taking a sip of his own coffee, more bitter than the sweet flavour he’d just tasted on his boyfriend’s lips but no less enjoyable. Jisung shivers next to him: from the cold, or just from excitement, Minho can’t quite tell, and hikes the handle of the paper bag up his arm so that he can hold his drink in the same hand before he takes Minho’s hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing as he grins into the morning air, his breath forming ghosts in the chilly air. 

The streets they pass are amply decorated, and Minho smiles to himself with his own, better-concealed excitement as he eyes every house that’s adorned with fake cobwebs, skeletons and pumpkins. Some have handmade their own decorations, and others have stuck to shop-bought decor, but each building is unique and exudes the same energy: autumnal, halloween and  _ spooky _ . 

“Hyung, could we go and grab some more of those munchkin pumpkins -- you know the ones, the tiny ones smaller than my hand? I want to give our big pumpkins some tiny friends,” Jisung giggles, and Minho is weak already; how could he possibly say no? 

They walk in comfortable silence only broken by exclamations on different halloween decorations, hands joined and swinging between them, and soon they reach the familiar fruit and vegetable shop they’ve grown to love, and are greeted by an even more loveable cashier who’s already smiling and waving them in from across the road. 

_ Taste of Sunshine _ , the shop sign reads, and just like the houses they had passed on their way here, the shop is exuding Halloween energy; expertly carved pumpkins sit beside the door whilst cobwebs hang from corner to corner of the shop window. Hand-sized bats fly in and out of the shop via the door too, and Minho smiles as he watches them, knowing that Felix will have fed them by now and that they’re simply coming back for head scratches throughout the day. 

“Minho, Jisung!” the shop owner and vampire Felix greets as they enter, and another bat flies from his hands and out of the door, expertly weaving between Minho and Jisung’s heads on its way. “Happy Halloween, you two! Any plans for tonight?” His eyes shine with happiness, and his face is painted with an array of different glitters and colours; mostly purple, orange and black - suiting the day perfectly. They contrast his pale skin beautifully, and shine in the autumn light that shines in through the window.

“Not ones that include leaving the house,” Jisung laughs, eyes practically glowing as Felix pulls him into a warm hug before doing the same to Minho. “We’re going to stay in, watch scary movies and supply trick-or-treaters with the best damn treats they’re ever received.” 

“So disgustingly domestic,” Felix pretends to gag, and then walks back behind the till, watching the two and laughing as Jisung makes a beeline for the large punnett of minuscule pumpkins opposite the door. “More pumpkins?” 

“More and more,” Minho confirms, also watching Jisung with fond eyes. “Ji wants to decorate the porch more, and give our bigger pumpkins ‘friends’.” 

“Well, you can certainly never have too many pumpkins!” Felix agrees, laughing when Jisung gives up counting and heaves the entire punnet onto the countertop with a groan. “All of them?”

“All of them!” Jisung sings, and Minho rolls his eyes. Of course he’d want  _ every _ single one.

“Usually, I’d advise against so many because other customers might want some, but I do happen to have one more punnett out back, and since it’s Halloween already I doubt customers will be wanting loads more today already,” Felix deliberates, before his arms suddenly turn into a blur, bagging the pumpkins up and weighing them expertly in a matter of seconds. Vampire superspeed really is advantageous to one working in a place where efficiency is valued, after all. 

“All done, and your total will be twenty,” Felix smiles, leaning purposely on the till so that Jisung can’t peer over the surface and glance at the  _ actual _ price. 

“Felix, there are, like, forty pumpkins here,” Jisung argues, “I know it’s more than that.”

“Not today it isn’t!” Felix chirps, his fangs glinting in the morning sun as he smiles widely, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he hides the total from prying eyes. “I own this shop so my word is god. Twenty, maximum.” At Jisung’s raised eyebrows, he sighs. “Plus, there’s no way I’d have sold this many without you anyway, so just let me give them to you for a discounted price.” 

“Thank you, Felix,” Minho chips in, breaching the oncoming battle of ‘no, really, I insist’ between the two friends before it could begin as he hands Felix a twenty between two fingers. “That’s really kind of you. We’ll send you pictures of our decorations with the pumpkins when we’re done!”

“I’m counting on it,” Felix opens the cash register and slams it shut once the money is stashed inside, making Jisung giggle when it immediately bounces back open again, the coins inside it bouncing about and creating a merry noise of clashing. “I really need to get a till that isn’t so old.” 

“Thank you so much, Lix,” Jisung thanks him, and leans across the counter for another hug, burying his nose in the thick polar-neck sweater Felix is wearing and inhaling the subtle scent of tangerines lingering there. “I love you.” As he pulls away, he sees that he’s left a trailing of fairy dust woven into the wool there -- but he knows Felix doesn’t mind. He likes it, even. 

“Love you too, Sung! You guys have a great Halloween, I’ll see you soon.”

“Oh, and Felix! Say hi to Chan for us when he comes back, he didn’t even greet us when we entered,” Minho asks, referring to the bat that passed them when they entered, and Felix pales -- a feat even for a vampire, his skin growing almost translucent. 

“That was Chan?” he whispers, eyes wide and hands coming to cover his mouth. 

“I thought you knew Chan apart from the other bats?” 

“I must have gotten mixed up… oh god,” Felix laughs, high-pitched and nervous, “I just told him something I did  _ not _ mean to tell him. I thought that was Hyunjin!” 

Jisung cackles quietly, meeting Felix’s horrified eyes. “Don’t tell me you were ranting at Chan about himself thinking he was Hyunjin.” 

“Yeah…” Felix whimpers, and Minho laughs loudly, not bothering to hide his amusement. 

“Well, it’s about time one of you confessed, whether it was intentional or not. I wish you luck!” The eldest of the group steps out of the shop with a flourish of his hand, and smiles up at the door frame, where Chan -- still in his bat form -- flies in erratic circles above the shop. Perhaps he’s waiting for Minho and Jisung to leave. Minho grabs one of the bags from Jisung’s hands and beckons him out of the shop, nodding up to the sky, where Jisung spots Chan and smiles knowingly. 

“Have fun, Lixie~” Jisung croons, and then they’re gone, barely making it out of the shop before Chan flies back into it, his wings just barely grazing Jisung’s hair as he does so. 

“The world needs more Felixes,” Minho muses as he and Jisung cross the road again, heading back the way they came to go home, but this time laden down with heavy bags of pumpkins contrasting with the lightness in their hearts. “We don’t deserve him.” 

“He really is the best,” Jisung smiles, reminiscing on the past years of friendship with the elder. They’d been friends for most of their lives, and he was eternally grateful that their bond had stayed strong even through the struggles of adult life. 

The two walk back home in comfortable silence, hands too full of bags from the coffee shop and the pumpkins to hold each other but it doesn’t stop Minho from bumping his shoulder into Jisung every so often; nor does it prevent Jisung from stealing glance after glance at the elder witch, admiring the way Minho’s freckles glow purple in the morning light.  _ He’s ethereal. _

They finally make it home, and Jisung smiles at the way their house is decorated: they really did outdo themselves this year, he decides as he studies their handiwork. 

Their porch is adorned with three full-sized pumpkins carved to excellency on either side of their door, and the door itself has a life-sized skeleton hanging from it. It’s been enchanted by Minho to glow in the moonlight: a lovely touch for passing people and trick-or-treaters, whilst not being too scary for children who get easily spooked. From their front window hang fairy lights, orange in colour when turned on, and plastic spiders no bigger than Jisung’s thumb hang from the top of the window panes too, as well as the classic fake cobwebs. But that’s only what you can see from the  _ outside _ : their interior decorating is a little more  _ extra _ . 

But that also excludes their lawn: although it’s not the biggest front lawn one has seen before, it doesn’t stop the young couple from going all out: handmade bats cut from black card and enchanted to stay dry even in the rain intertwine up the tree that stands proud to the left of their front window, and outdoor fairy lights hang from its branches, set to blink on and off every so often; mimicking blinking. 

Jisung, being a fae, used his own magic to enchant handmade pumpkin lanterns and have them hang just above head-height in the air, lighting the path down the grass to their door. It adds a nice touch, he thinks, just above the level of basic human decorating due to his and Minho’s own magic abilities. Not that there are many humans in their town - but there are still a few, and he does so love watching the eyes of adults and children alike light up in wonder at the small displays of magic they encounter. It’s a wonderful thing to see: awe, plain and innocent. 

“Come on, baby,” Minho’s laughing voice comes from behind him, the sound of the door unlocking and opening breaking him from his stupor of gazing at the front decor and Jisung grins, turning back around and following Minho back inside, stepping through the threshold and into their warm,  _ more _ decorated-than-the-outside home. It’s during times like Halloween that Jisung and Minho really appreciate the magic they have coursing through their veins, and they spent an entire weekend two weeks back decorating every single available surface. 

Black lace hangs from mantelpieces whilst thick glass jars containing glowing liquids and fake skulls weigh them down. Red, black and white candles stand long and proud, ever lit and enchanted to stick down in place, thus keeping their house safe from fire, and the same munchkin pumpkins that the two had just purchased line the way up the stairs to the top floor of their house, lending the cool floor a warmer colour scheme and the illusion of heat. 

Their fireplaces - they have two, one in the living room and another in their bedroom - smoke heavily, but not the fire generated sort, but the sort that only Minho could conjure, which is so dense that it shrouds the floor in mystic illusion, tinted ever so slightly lilac in colour. In every room, their ceiling glistens with lights lit with candles and small, twinkling lights that brighten or darken in accordance to the amount of daylight in the room, and handmade wreaths made from harsh twigs plucked from the ground at the beginning of autumn adorn the doors, sharp and beautiful...

Of course, all of this sophistication is slightly offset by Jisung’s enthusiastic use of shop-bought cobwebs, but it looks no less fantastic in the way he’s draped and stretched the stuff from corners to walls, looking almost completely realistic and sealed to stay with his own enchantments, so as to not mark the walls by using blue tack or tape to stick them down. 

“We really did do an amazing job,” Jisung muses, and bumps Minho’s hip with his own as they lean over the kitchen table to unload endless amounts of pumpkins out of their paper bags. Jisung picks up the ones that Minho has placed on the table and makes his way to the sink, where he runs each one under warm water to rinse them of residual dirt and soil. Once the new pumpkins begin to pile up, unwashed on the table next to Minho, Jisung merely waves a hand, letting the pumpkins float to the sink next to him one by one in an endless trail of orange. 

Once washed and dried, the two sit at the kitchen table together, legs intertwined as they work on decorating their own individual pumpkins. It takes a surprisingly short time to decorate the majority of them; the size lent a hand in the advantage of time, and they didn’t have to gut or carve them, and stuck purely to painting or conjuring in terms of decor. Jisung is even cuter when concentrating, Minho decides, and if he ends up decorating a few  _ less _ pumpkins because of choosing to favour admiring the fae sitting across from him instead, that’s only for him to know.

“There. We have quite a variety now,” Jisung says, pleased, as they finish the last ones, “and now we can decorate our front steps with them. Perhaps we’ll have enough left over to hang in our tree!” 

He stands from the table abruptly, and for the first time that day, chooses wings over walking - or rather, his excitement does, as Minho observes with amusement how he  _ tries _ to walk normally but the excited flutter of his wings overtake his movements and suddenly he’s floating with an armful of pumpkins towards their door. 

“Wait for me, little fae,” Minho calls fondly, choosing to levitate his own stash of pumpkins instead of holding them. 

The sound of their laughter echoes through the hall, a harmonious sound full of joy and magic.

*

The first knock of the night resounds through the house and into the living room, and Jisung smiles, patting Minho on his chest as he gets up, Minho following and grabbing their bowl of treats for the trick-or-treaters as Jisung opens the door with enthusiasm. 

“Trick or treat!” Three voices sing, and Jisung gasps dramatically at the sight of the owners of such tiny voices: three children, dressed up as a witch, zombie and ghost respectively, no taller than waist height to Jisung and eyes sparkling with fun. Jisung makes a huge show of appreciating their costumes, crouching down to speak to the three as Minho leans over him to offer the bowl of candy, telling the kids to  _ take a handful _ instead of just one. They’re very polite; each child thanks them with loud yells of excitement before they run back away down the driveway, where their parents wait with grateful waves. 

“They were so  _ cute, _ hyung,” Jisung wails once their door closes, and falls flamboyantly into his boyfriend’s chest in fake grief. “When we have kids, I’m gonna make them the  _ best _ halloween costumes anyone’s ever worn.” 

Minho’s heart stops for a second, and he feels a fierce blush claw its way up his neck and into his cheeks. He opts to wrap his arms around the younger who’s yet to move, burying his nose in hair sprinkled with fairy dust and feeling how Jisung’s wings flutter excitedly next to his arms, seemingly unaware of the effect his words had on Minho. 

“When we have kids?” Minho whispers, and Jisung pulls away, smiles lazily with bright eyes. 

“Only if you’d want them too, of course! It was purely hypothetical--” Jisung’s words, however calm and casual, are quickly cut off by Minho’s lips attacking his own in short, continuous pecks before he seals his actions with a long, deep smooch. 

“I love you so much, you know that?” Minho leans his forehead against Jisung’s, acutely aware of the way Jisung’s wings flutter in contentment behind him, his golden eyes lit up with emotion. Minho’s sure that they’re projecting the same beautiful light onto his own face at this point, though he knows it’s impossible. 

“Why, I love you too,” Jisung quips, and surges forward to kiss Minho once more before he disentangles himself from the elder’s embrace, nodding towards the door. “I think I hear our next group of trick-or-treaters.” 

True to his word, Jisung opens the door to reveal another, larger, group of trick-or-treaters, hands poised to knock on the door, and shouts a quick  _ ‘boo!’ _ at them before they can get a word in edgeways. The youngest in the group visibly jumps, but starts giggling instantly, much to Jisung’s relief - and as the group all grab their handfuls of treats from Minho, Jisung spots one of the elder kids in the group holding a baby, dressed in a plump pumpkin costume. The person holding them looks reasonably older than the rest of the group, and Minho assumes they’re there to look after the group and keep them in line. 

“Oh my goodness!” Jisung squeals, and reaches out a hand to pat the baby’s cheek, practically alight with elation. “Look at this teeny pumpkin, Minho!” 

The person holding the baby laughs, stepping closer and bouncing them on their hip to keep them happy as Jisung steps out of the house to fuss over the baby’s costume, taking their tiny hand in his own and shaking it, as if being formally introduced. Minho feels fondness overtake the blood in his veins and stands, watching and trying not to physically shake with the overwhelming feeling of pure affection coming from simply watching his boyfriend interact with a baby - perhaps it’s the aftereffects of Jisung admitting to wanting to adopt with Minho in the future. 

Whatever it is, it feels incredible to drink in. If Minho could compare it to anything, he’d compare it to the feeling of magic coursing through his being when he’s performing magic on the night of a full moon. 

One of the children from the group tugs on Minho’s robes, and he bends down to address her green-painted face. 

“Are you a witch?” she whispers, voice hushed and shy. 

“I am,” Minho smiles, “what gave it away?” 

“Your freckles are purple,” she reaches out a sticky hand to poke at Minho’s cheeks, and Minho smiles, letting her do so. “They’re pretty.” 

“Thank you! Do you know any witches?” Minho asks, glancing back up to check that her group haven’t left without her. They all wait patiently by the tree on the lawn and admire the decorations; there’s no rush. 

“Mmh,” the child hums, “my teacher at school is a witch. She doesn’t have pretty purple freckles like you, though.”

“Did you know they glow, too?” 

She gasps. “No!”

“See, they glow whenever I feel particularly strong emotions.” He doesn’t even have to try: one look back up at Jisung, seeing how he coos delightedly at the baby; fairy dust and golden light positively  _ exuding _ from him, and Minho feels such a rush of love that he doesn’t need a mirror to know that his cheeks must be glowing  _ fluorescent _ by now. The child in front of him gasps. 

“They’re so bright!”

“Okay, time to go, now. Say thank you!” the eldest of the group speaks up, beckoning for the rest of their trick-or-treating group to gather around again, and everybody thanks the two, uncoordinated but grateful.

“No problem, enjoy the rest of your halloween!” Jisung waves them off, and Minho walks back inside, leaning against the staircase to watch his lover close the door again. “Now then - what’s got you glowing like a firefly?” 

“You,” Minho smiles, warmth bubbling up into his chest as he observes the sky-blue blush settling on Jisung’s cheeks at the word. “I love you.” 

“You mentioned so beforehand,” Jisung giggles, allowing himself to be drawn into Minho’s embrace and resting his palms flat against his chest. “You’re glowing, my love.”

  
  
  
  


“Only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> the chanlix mentioned there..... if i had emojis on pc you already KNOW i'd be spamming the eyes emoji rn 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, and have had a great halloween if you like that, blessed Samhain if you celebrate that, and if none of the above that your day has been great and that you enjoyed this :D


End file.
